


Playing The Game

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Card Games, F/M, Game Night, In-game death, Jaime had it coming, Mild Language, Never Piss Off Arya, One Shot, The game that ruins marriages and friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you play the game...you win or you flip a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Game

She thought it odd that he was first to die. He was usually better at this game.  _Bad luck is just bad luck,_ she thought. Brienne shook her head, knowing exactly how Jaime would react.

"What?! No!" he yelled as Arya lay down her cards.

"Sorry, Lannister. Them's the breaks. This card doubles the monsters, and this one boosts their powers, and this one prevents you and anyone who helps you from using your own boosters." Arya smirked as the blood slowly drained from Jaime's face.

Sandor grimaced at the sight. "Shit, he really pissed you off, didn't he, Wolf-bitch?"

Gendry was looking at his cards. "Jaime, I'd help, but... Arya might kill me."

"I'd just deny you affection for a week. Even hugs," she said flippantly.

"Sorry, dude, I'm out," Gendry said, putting down his cards.

"Is anything in my hand helpful?" Sansa asked quietly to Sandor. He looked over her cards.

"This one, but it would only transfer it to someone else," Sandor said. "It would save Jaime, but doom someone else."

"Oh, I can't do that!" she exclaimed.

Sandor shook his head, "You're too nice for this game."

"Brieeeennnnnneeee..." Jaime whined. "Save me!"

"No, I'm still mad that you stole that win from me earlier," she said. He whimpered. "NO! It was four treasures that I could have won, Jaime. And you stole that other one from Arya, and that was six treasures, from all the monster boosters _you_ placed on that 'Wannabe Vampire' card. She managed to beat it, only for you to take it at the last second."

"Well?" Arya asked. "Anyone want to help him? Going once. Going twice. SOLD! Your wizard dwarf is toast, Lannister. Divy up his loot. Mama's got her eye on that 'Horny Helmet' for her thieving elf."

Jaime looked so sad as he sorted out his items for the other players to pick through. "I thought you guys were my _friends!_ " he complained.

"And that's  _exactly_ why we don't play Munchkin that often," Brienne said, patting Jaime on the shoulder.


End file.
